


One Shots--Saysuki

by jiminttytae



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: One Shot Collection, Saysuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminttytae/pseuds/jiminttytae
Summary: Collection of my Saysuki one shots.





	One Shots--Saysuki

Natsuki walked into Sayori's house, squinting her eyes due to the lack of light in the household. Every light seemed to be shut off, all the windows were covered with the thick curtains. Natsuki fumbled around for the light switch when she heard a quavered voice cry a 'no!', followed by the noise of a sudden movement.   
"..Sayori?" Natsuki asked quietly, looking around in the darkness. Her hand hovered over the light switch, fingers brushing against the cool plastic covering. "Where are you..?"   
"Please don't turn on the lights," Sayori begged. Natsuki dropped her hand from beside the light switch, letting it hang loosely at her side. She moved towards the windows instead, deciding it might've been natural light that Sayori might've preferred.  As she wrapped her hands around the thick fabric, Sayori cried out again, making Natsuki jump. "No, don't open those either!"   
Natsuki turned around, sighing heavily. "Sayori, what's wrong? Why can't I turn on the lights? Why can't I open the windows?"   
Sayori didn't answer, but the girl shifted around uncomfortably from wherever she was in the room. Natsuki decided to go for it, throwing open the curtains. Sayori screamed as light poured into the room, and dropped her face into her lap. Natsuki looked around, seeing clothes strewn all over the place, and boxes of barely touched take-out food on the floor, as if Sayori hadn't left her house in weeks.   
"Close the curtains! Close the curtains, /please/!" Sayori begged. Natsuki looked around for her, finding the girl curled into herself, sat in the corner of the room. Her hair was askew, and her clothes were much more big around her small and fragile frame.    
"Come on, Sayori. You need the sunlight. Now, what's going on?" Natsuki asked, walking towards the curled up girl. He sat down in front of her, attempting to pry her arms around her, but Sayori wouldn't budge. "What's wrong?"   
"P-please go away.." Sayori muttered softly, pushing Natsuki away from her with her foot. It was a feeble move, Natsuki barely even felt it when Sayori did that.  Sayori pushed her head farther into her arms, making her hair stand up in goofy positions. Natsuki tried to hold the urge to laugh. "I don't want you to see me... Please leave." Sayori mumbled stubbornly. Natsuki sighed and stood up. She wasn't going to leave, she refused to after seeing Sayori in her current state. So, she decided she'd leave her friend alone for a couple minutes before she talked to her. Natsuki started picking up the miscellaneous clothes scattered across the family room.   
As she carried the pile of clothes back to Sayori's room, she noticed almost all the pictures on her wall was missing, as well as the bathroom mirror was covered with a towel. Inside Sayori's room, the vanity was also completely covered with a towel, as well as the curtains still pulled tightly together over the window.   
On her bed rested the missing picture frames, all taken apart. There were a ton of scraps left from the photos, and Natsuki had realised that Sayori cut herself out from the pictures, leaving only the other people left in the pictures.   
Natsuki also saw the piles of sorted clothes, one containing things like sweatpants and sweatshirts, while the another contained jeans. There was a trash bag next to all of it, already filled to the brim with clothes.   
Natsuki dropped the clothes onto the floor, finally realising what was wrong. She snatched the blanket from the vanity, knocking over a few things, and headed back to the family room, where Sayori had closed the curtains again and was laying on the couch, curled up into a ball. Natsuki sat next to her, wrapping the blanket around the both of them and pulling Sayori into a small hug.   
"Monika had told me you hadn't been coming to school the past few weeks. Is that true?" Natsuki asked her quietly, and Sayori nodded a small yes, pulling the blanket around herself more, leaving Natsuki's arm exposed. "Why?"   
"Because I don't want anyone to see me." Natsuki could feel Sayori's breath on her shoulder before Sayori pulled the rest of the blanket off of Natsuki, so she could cover herself.   
Natsuki arranged both of them so she could look into her friend's face. In the dim light, Natsuki could make out the very apparent puffy, red eyes, as well as a sunken face. Sayori hadn't been eating, she could tell.   
"Why don't you want anyone seeing you?" Natsuki whispered as if the two were having a top-secret conversation. Sayori looked at Natsuki out of the corner of her eye, as if the answer was obvious, and Natsuki was refusing to see it.   
"Because I'm ugly. I'm not as pretty as Monika, I don't have a happy personality like Mizu, and I'm not as smart as Yuri. I'm not good at everything like Monika is, either. I'm only one thing, which is ugly." Natsuki felt her heart crack when she heard those words when she heard Sayori put herself down harshly.   
To Natsuki, Sayori was the most beautiful being on the planet. She didn't have to try to be beautiful; she /was/ beautiful. It was apart of Sayori. Her looks weren't the only thing she found beautiful, too. Her laugh was like music to her, and her smile could light up even the gloomiest of days for her. Everything about Sayori was beautiful, and it hurt Natsuki that Sayori couldn't see that.   
"You're not ugly, Sayori. You're anything but ugly, you're kind, funny, loyal, even confident. You're loving, Sayori. I haven't gone a day without you making me feel loved and appreciated; you're beautiful inside and out. I know that I'd never understood what's going on inside your head right now, but never listen to it. I love you so much, so please don't put yourself down, nor compare yourself to others."   
"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm just... Sayori." Sayori looked at Natsuki, and Natsuki smiled warmly at her friend, forgetting her sunken face.    
"That's /exactly/ why I'm nice to you." Natsuki started. "You're Sayori, and that's perfect to me." Sayori turned to Natsuki and threw her arms around the smaller one. Natsuki returned the hug, pulling Sayori closer to her, forcing Sayori's head into Natsuki's neck.   
"Please don't leave me.." Sayori whispered. Natsuki kissed the top of Sayori's head and leaned her head onto Sayori's.   
  
"I never plan to."


End file.
